


Kinesthetic

by trashtierhyena



Series: Lighthouse After Dark [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Corrupted Jasper, F/F, Oral Sex, PWP, Size Difference, Smut, xenojunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashtierhyena/pseuds/trashtierhyena
Summary: In the wake of Lapis Lazuli’s return, Peridot and Jasper are forced to once more familiarize themselves with each other; and they do so with perhaps too much gusto one day.





	Kinesthetic

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this my preemptive and only warning: Jasper is corrupted but both sentient and sapient in this fic. She’s still super monstrous in appearance and I write gross shit so if you can’t work with that it would be in your best interest to skip this.

“Neither of us are ready to talk to... _her_ , so it would be in our best interest to adapt to each other’s presence again.” That was the first thing Peridot offered Jasper when the corrupted gem had been unceremoniously dumped on the stairs of the lighthouse for the first time. Her new home after, well, after her old one was all but stolen by an ungrateful roommate.

A _returning_ ungrateful roommate at that.

It was as sincere a greeting as she could manage coming from a place of pure insincerity - Jasper was _arrogant_ , Jasper was _obnoxious_ , Jasper would make everything all the more _complicated_ , and she didn’t need a voice to do it.

Jasper in the chaos had somehow managed to make a noise loud enough over the hustle and bustle of Amethyst and Steven promising it was _‘Only for a sec P-dot’_ and that they would _‘be right back_ ’, and Peridot stood a little straighter at the _haughty_ tone of it.

It became immediately clear - as Jasper forced her way past her like an uncivilized barbarian, paw-hand- _thing_ pushing the air clear of Peridot’s chest, and took the stairs in a flurry of thumps and clicks loud enough it was a wonder nothing shattered under her ire - that this was not going to run smoothly.

She remembered in that moment being the one to put Jasper down; of shooting rebar straight through her bellowing chest. Peridot gulped, loudly. Jasper - between her rantings of Rose Quartz and hatred of Earth - had _somehow_ struck her as a vengeful sort.

The desperate pleading look she shot toward Steven and Amethyst was only met by uncertain smiles that failed to reassure her of her safety.

Her fate was sealed then.

Over the next few visits of one Lapis Lazuli, Peridot and Jasper were forced to mix; and they did so with about as much grace as oil in water; if either components were particularly good at yelling and howling competitions. But eventually they did adjust - even if the volume matches remained - and they did adapt. Though, Peridot would be hard pressed to say they had any choice in it to begin with.

Peridot could admit it made sense to hide Jasper in her home; Lapis was giving Peridot much needed space, and no one quite knew how Jasper and Lapis would react in each other’s presence.

Not after _Malachite_.

So it was to be a secret.

For Lapis at least, Jasper on the other hand seemed almost hyper aware of the water gems presence.

She could admit it made sense, but she didn't have to like it.

It was another _temporary_ fix, but that appeared to be a bit of a motto for the self proclaimed protectors of the earth.

The Crystal Gems; _A problem for another day._

Peridot could see the appeal in it however. Found herself giving into it every time Lapis would visit; found herself slinking away to _her_ lighthouse and the now rather familiar presence of Jasper.

Lapis had apologized, apologized for a lot of things, but Peridot was not ready to face her.

_A problem for another day._

That was approximately two months ago. Today was around the dozenth time Jasper and her were forced to share a space.

They had at least gotten better at it.

“Look Jasper, I get it; you’re irritable when you know _she’s_ around.” Peridot huffed, her arms crossing neatly over her chest as she stared down Jasper - or stared up at, considering her companion’s size. Jasper for her part met her glare dead on and refused to back down.

Or, that was what Peridot assumed at least. It was hard to have a staring competition against someone who had no visible eyes or fathomable line of sight; sometimes it even felt as though Jasper could see her through the back of her head. Regardless, Peridot had taken to looking at where those golden eyes _should_ be, staring at those sickly green macabre horns.

“Still, that’s no excuse for _this_!” Peridot continued after the uncomfortable silence, voice sharp with her own irritation. Usually Jasper was more morose, if a little rude and clunky, today seemed to be a different story entirely. She refused to quit that annoying growl for more than a couple minutes at a time, and this was the third time Peridot had to verbally reprimand the gem. She seemed to be on a warpath; wrecking destruction wherever her paw-hands landed. Peridot let a scowl force her features sharp, her hands cutting through the air as her ferrokinesis finally tugged her wrench free of Jasper’s snarling maw. She twirled it in the air and out of Jasper’s immediate range with a simple thought, teal eyes settling heavily on the _beast_ before her.

Her own thoughts gave her pause, shoulders falling from the aggressive edges they had taken.

The perks of Jasper being this… corrupted and lumbering thing was she finally had _intelligible_ verbal silence from the other gem; no more snide remarks, no more back talk, no more relentless and obnoxious teasing. Those were the only benefits to this situation as far as Peridot was concerned. The negatives, of which _very poor communication_ rung out all too clearly, and _weird obnoxious braying-barks_ that shattered any contemplative silence, seemed to far outweigh it all.

Besides, Peridot could admit it was extremely _unpleasant_ to see the once proud quartz reduced to, well… whatever _this_ was. Peridot had been there for Jasper’s defeat, had witnessed it from beginning to end and actively participated in bringing her down, but it was only after being face to face with her again that Peridot was able to actually digest what all of that entailed.

Before she had been worrying about _Lapis_ , _always_ worrying about Lapis, couldn’t spare a thought toward the ‘J Word’ as she had taken to calling Jasper. It worked better that way; she didn’t have to contemplate the loss of an old companion if she simply reduced them to a concept.

To a single letter.

But now?

Jasper was decidedly corrupted and it admittedly ached.

Corruption wasn’t something Peridot was well versed in, she had never heard of its existence before her arrival on Earth. It didn’t help that the learning curve with Jasper was practically a vertical wall; partial memory loss, explosive responses to certain words, phrases, or objects, and sometimes regression into something entirely panicked and mindless.

The look on Steven and Amethyst’s faces in the wake of failure; the worry and exhaustion; the defeat and hurt as they tried almost fruitlessly to _fix something --_ someone _that couldn’t be fixed_.

Peridot had _experience_ in that.

Oh, did it _ache_.

Peridot shook her head clear of her wandering thoughts, once more affixing her stare on Jasper; Jasper who seemed to have grown bored of her scolding, and began to stalk her way toward Peridot’s recently abandoned workstation with another rolling growl. The sigh she gave was great and mighty, her voice strained as she repeated her very simple demand for the fifth time in the last hour as she hurried toward her desk.

“DO NOT EAT _ANYTHING_ YOU CLOD.”

Peridot half thought Jasper would out of spite, but the gem only gave her another sightless stare as Peridot wormed her way in between those rather important, _defenseless,_ documents and the larger gems heaving chest. “These are sensitive blueprints Jasper, you know I’ve been trying to engineer an improved filtering system for the automatic garden. Please be careful with-” The rest of her words were cut off as Jasper lifted both of her hands over and past Peridot, narrowly missing her face and gem with some of the more _pointed_ parts of her frame, and onto those exact documents she had only _just_ mentioned.

It was no bonus that she now found herself pinned between the uncomfortable metal edge of her desk, and her behemoth of a friend who seemed to be leaning forward to inspect them.

Leaning impossibly close against Peridot.

It was hot, in a purely temperature based way of course, as Jasper’s herculean frame shifted and brushed against her. Jasper had always seemed to run on a level of heat that _just_ bordered on uncomfortable to interact with. Today was no different, if slightly warmer than usual for whatever obscure quartz reason.

Peridot shook her venturing thoughts free as her brain caught up with the implications of Jasper inspecting her work, trying to shift to get a better look with excitement lighting up her eyes. The best she could do considering her current predicament was crane her neck back further, decidedly in spite of the protests of her body. She tugged some of the fur out her face, tried to meet Jasper’s impossible gaze as her feet tapped eagerly against the floor. “Can you make sense of them then? I wasn’t sure if you had retained any reading comprehension, you’ve never showed interest-” The spark in her eyes was quick die as she watched Jasper take the only tool Peridot _hadn’t_ forced against the ceiling of the lighthouse with her powers in her unforgiving and jagged mouth.

“You’re… not listening to a single word I say, are you?” The only response that earned was the telling sound of Jasper snapping _her_ cordless drill cleanly in that terrible maw of hers. Her eyes turned to slits. “Okay, that is enough of _that_!” Peridot yelled as she beat her hands against Jasper’s chest. Fortunately the gem seemed to be _generous_ enough to at least acquiesce to her request for space; Jasper’s large frame beginning to shift. Unfortunately instead of stepping down and away, Jasper stepped up and _onto,_ uncomfortably sliding against her frame before cresting the desk. Peridot mashed her hands against her face, trying fruitlessly to stop the sudden wave of exhaustion that threatened her.

It didn’t stop the groan from rolling free of her pinched mouth.

“Jasper.” Peridot started slowly, turning around to glare at her so-called- _friend_ once more. She wasn’t quite sure what it was about everyone’s incessant _need_ to break her things. “Get your hooves off my desk.” She let her fingers work at her visor, tugging it neatly off to place on the desk as she rubbed at her eyes. Jasper for her part only started to growl earnestly once more.

The noise wasn’t loud enough to be very threatening _nor_ obscure the creak of her suddenly overburdened desk. Peridot instinctively flinched away, half expecting it to immediately give in a nasty explosion of metal and paper. When it seemed to hold she stepped cautiously back toward Jasper, tapped her hand a little urgently on the edge of the desk hoping the noise would grab the other gems attention.

It didn’t.

“I know you understand me. I saw how you responded to Amethyst earlier when she said she would acquire “ice cream” for you.” As if the aforementioned frozen confection was Pink Diamond herself, Jasper turned to look over her shoulder at Peridot, suddenly abasing herself to listen. Peridot only rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. “Do you _enjoy_ acting like a clod? Is it _entertaining_ to irritate me?”

The noise that met her ears sounded something of a chortle, and though Jasper couldn’t shift her face as well as before Peridot knew she was wearing a grin on that terrible and sharp maw of hers.

Peridot decided to rise above the obvious hook and bait, even as Jasper’s irritating guffaw fell back into that thick thundering growl. Yes, she had more important things to deal with as it were; like the state of her project…

Her project that currently had hoof prints and tears all over the surface of its papers. Peridot gave them a long mournful look, felt her eye twitch as she dragged her gaze upward. Jasper paid her no mind, thought to sit down; flick that bushy tail across Peridot’s fuming face.

Peridot, as it _just_ turned out, was not above any of what was occurring here.

She gave no warning before she wrapped her small hand around Jasper’s white tail and _tugged_. The yowl was immediate and volatile, and in the resulting chaos of Jasper whirling around with papers flipping through the air she subsequently misplaced her step along the edge of the desk. Peridot watched with no absence of glee as Jasper hit the floor like a tonne of bricks.

Perhaps outright laughing, however, was not the smartest course of action.

Peridot gawked as, in one smooth motion, Jasper got to her paws-hands-touch _things_ and launched toward her without missing a beat. She collided against her with the force of a small motorized vehicle, knocked Peridot clean off her feet and left her dazed as she toppled to the floor.

Her vision swam in and out of focus to the ringing in her ears, her hands eagerly pressing against her temples to find some semblance of balance when up meant down, and down meant up. A low groan pushed free of her clenched teeth, one solid if disorientating head shake later her vision returned to her in a comprehensible way.

The first thing she was met with was the leering face of Jasper as she stood above her. A quick glance in either direction confirmed that she had been displaced right onto her rear. Humiliation sparked a blazing teal across her cheeks, made her face take angry shapes as her small hands reached out to push Jasper’s gaping and panting maw shut. It was bad enough to be under the brute, she didn’t need her breathing and drooling on her. “What do you think you’re-”

Peridot didn’t get to finish her sentence before Jasper pointedly refused to hold her own weight any longer. There was a soft groan forced from her mouth as she was unceremoniously pinned under Jasper’s head and torso, legs splaying open to accommodate the width of her chest. There was a moment where the weight began to inch toward painful, but before she could even begin to complain Jasper adjusted.

She could breathe easier. Helpful, had she any use for air.

Once Peridot regained her bearings she only glared spitefully at the blank face Jasper wore; not that she could _do_ much else, and not that Jasper could _express_ much else.

She waited a minute, and then two under Jasper’s feverish heat in pointed silence. On the third the gem started that same rumbling growl from the morning. It wouldn’t have been too obnoxious had it not been for how their bodies were now currently pressed together.

How that chest was slotted between her thighs.

Her eyes widened, face quickly flushing.

_Oh Stars..._

Peridot hadn’t known Jasper’s chest literally shook with the force of her growling, and she was now becoming _intimately_ aware of that rumble. Her hands sunk into the mane of fur around Jasper’s face, her gaze locked between their forms as she tried to squirm away from the building vibrations. It was to no avail and Jasper seemed oblivious to her struggles.

Peridot wasn’t sure how that could be, not as her heart banged against her rib-cage and her face filled with heat.

“Hello uhh…” She cleared her throat, tried to mask the pitch her voice had taken. “Would you care to release me…? Jasper?” The silence that met her was answer enough, the heat and vibrations forcing a very undesirable squeak from her lips. That seemed to have registered to the large gem as Jasper stopped the thundering of her chest. Her head tilted almost minutely as her maw opened with a long draw of air. Peridot was sure her face was entirely teal by this point, even with the vibrations cut short she could feel something thick and lulling in her gut; a soft ache building between her thighs.

_Stars_ , this was starting to get infinitely more embarrassing.

“Okay, off you go Jasper.” Peridot tried to push her off some, coax her into moving with a few taps along her jaw but the stubborn brute remained unyielding. “Jasper.” She found herself repeating once more, voice edging toward shrill. The response that received was another obnoxious and slow pull of air. Peridot’s impatience was quick to flare, her small hands tugging and pushing at the horns that framed either side of Jasper’s face. “Why won’t you move you- _you_ _bumbling clod_!?”

That was quick to reveal itself as the wrong thing to say for Jasper started growling once more, the sudden sensation making Peridot’s stomach lurch. If she whimpered neither of them acknowledged it; Jasper bull headed as always and Peridot too occupied shifting her head away and hiding her face behind her small green hands in shame. She closed her eyes but it did little to pull her away from the moment. In fact it seemed to only make everything she was feeling much more vivid; opening her eyes suddenly seemed a chore. Peridot sighed under her breath, the noise soft and fluttering as her arousal was ignited and began to burn all too sweetly. She was hot all over, couldn’t be certain if that was thanks to Jasper’s broiling frame or a side effect of Jasper’s… _invasive_ noises.

When Jasper shifted again this time it was to put more weight on her. Peridot felt a strain in her thighs as they nudged further open. At once that sensation was suddenly rolling directly against the apex of her thighs as Jasper brushed against her. Peridot’s eyes shot open, a blubbering cry slipping from her throat as her hands instinctively latched onto Jasper’s mane once more. “ _Ahh, alright alright alright_ ,” she stopped a gasp in her throat, pulled tighter at the white fur between her fingers as if it could offer her stability. Her hips urged her to shift forward, the drawing ache of her core trying to render her primal and desperate. She barely restrained herself. “Is this about your tail? I’m sorry, I’m s-sorry Jasper. That was rude and unmerited of me, I-I won't do it again I promise!” A tight throb had her submit, freeze, her sharp teeth quick to slip against her lips.

Jasper finally relented at that, slowly pushing her colossal form back onto her hooves and paws before backing off. Peridot was quick to jump to her feet at the opportunity, almost quicker to fall back over as her thighs quaked. Her breath came out in fast puffs, gaze locking on Jasper as the other gem sat down a few feet away. Even without Jasper on her Peridot felt uncomfortably warm, frazzled by the accidental attention her lower half unwittingly indulged in. It didn’t help that even without eyes Peridot knew Jasper was _staring_.

Peridot shot a glare in her direction, hoping the wild look she had adopted passed for something more like fury than the rather unfortunate truth. Jasper didn’t make any attempt to respond, and Peridot counted her blessings as she turned around. Not having to see Jasper calmed her nerves substantially, but her mind seemed absolutely affixed to the idea that Jasper knew what had just occurred.

That Jasper’s actions were entirely _deliberate_.

She shivered; did Jasper share her fantasies, did she-

Peridot cleared her throat rather loudly, pulled herself forcibly from her thoughts as she turned her focus back to her original worries. The good news was that her desk somehow managed to withstand all of Jasper’s rough housing, almost in perfect shape if not for the soft warping at its center. The bad news being paper didn’t exactly have the share that same durability.

_“Clod.”_ She hissed under her breath, still more wounded at her body’s betrayal than any destruction by her quartz friend; one got used to the devastation warrior gems wrecked after spending enough time with them. Though perhaps devastation was too extreme for a few torn recycled trees.

Still, she would have to invest in something a little sturdier for her documentation. The chalkboard would stay however, as there was something intrinsically pleasing about writing on it. Perhaps a series of servers would do the trick; it wouldn’t be too complicated to get a rudimentary terminal of sorts up and running.

She _had_ built a fully functional mech out of debris and refuse after all.

Peridot didn’t get too far into the idea as her first step forward to the chaos of her desk had her stepping, and almost slipping, on a unidentified object on the floor. She caught herself before committing to the tumble, embarrassment once more painting her face as a string of expletives shot from her twisted lips. Her eyes snapped down with unmatched and righteous fury to investigate what she had stumbled on. When it revealed itself to be the shattered remains of her cordless drill Peridot sighed, reluctantly crouching down to inspect the device. She flicked it over in her small hands a few times, green eyes snapping around the room looking for the other half.

It was nowhere to be seen. Peridot didn’t doubt that Jasper had swallowed it. Ever since Amethyst had been so careless as to introduce Jasper to the concept of ‘eating’, things had a tendency to “disappear”. Peridot groaned. “Ugh, _Jasper_ , I’m going to have to steal another one of these; Steven won’t extend his faulty allowance system.” If it could even be called that. Five human dollars once a week if she did her ‘chores’. Peridot scoffed. She hadn’t seen a single dollar thanks to Pearl’s _compulsion_ to beat her to any possible mess.

If Lapis were here they could just-

Peridot stopped her thoughts before they could start, tossing the broken equipment in a nearby waste bin with perhaps a little too much force as she stood. Lapis _wasn’t_ an option so it didn’t matter.

Needing a distraction Peridot decided to begin the short process of picking up all the displaced papers that dotted the wooden floor if the lighthouse.

She only managed to acquire two sheets, grumbling incessantly under her breath, before her companion made herself known once more. Peridot did not expect to feel Jasper’s sharp jaw nudge against her rear; nor was she prepared for the sudden _bark_. With grace she severely lacked, Peridot almost fell face forward into the floorboards. Rather than face that humiliation, she was _lucky_ enough to experience a different one as Jasper stopped her from teetering forward by sinking her teeth into the ass of her suit.

And her actual ass.

There was a moment of Peridot bracing for impact, and then a breath spent realizing Jasper’s teeth were _in_ her uniform.

“ _Jasper_!” The shriek was enough to deter Jasper from keeping her maw where it was, leaving Peridot to stumble forward in an attempt to keep her balance. When both of her feet were on the floor and steady, she whirled around on her larger companion; clearing the space between them in quick if small strides. “Do not,” Peridot started, jabbing a finger against Jasper’s fur covered chest as she looked up to her. “Do not do that _ever_ again.” Peridot ordered with narrowed eyes, her face at this point long adapted to the fire of her cheeks.

Jasper looked to observe her for a moment, test the weight of her words, and then she was shifting. Peridot watched through narrowed eyes as she brought a clawed hand between them. Before she could properly sort what Jasper was doing with her fingers, she felt a sting against her nose.

Peridot blinked once than twice, brows scrunching at the pinched pain unfurling across her face. Her fingers reached up to cradle the bridge of her nose. “Did you just… _flick my nose?_ ” Her voice was supposed to sound dangerous and offended, but Peridot knew it came out shrieked and nasally. Jasper nodded, looked proud or so Peridot supposed. She took a deep breath to calm the last nerve she had left, but was stopped half way at the familiar chortling growls coming from Jasper.

_More_ laughter.

That was the final straw.

“Okay Jasper we are officially going back to the Old Rules.” She pointed angrily to a faded white painted line behind her that divided the room into “halves”; it was nowhere near half, Jasper had been very insistent about owning approximately 80 percent of the room when she came over. It was silly and _aggravatingly_ _familiar_ , but it had to be done. “You stay on your half, and I stay on mine.”

Peridot gave Jasper no time to protest or respond, quickly turning on her heels and marching over to the small area that was now Hers; nose still cradled between her small fingers. There was a chorus of brays, followed by something deeper and thicker that met her ears, but Jasper didn’t give chase and Peridot refused to turn around. She had suffered enough humiliation for the day.

Thankfully her desk and most of the papers were in the space designated for her, giving herself something to focus on as she tried to stop pouting.

It became obvious rather quickly that Peridot wasn’t the only pouting one. She could hear Jasper thumping around behind her, pacing irritably in circles around the center lamp of the lighthouse. That was the only sound that filled the room for a few minutes, hand hoof paw hoof; thump click thump click. And then it went quiet. Peridot wanted to turn around and sate her curiosity but refused out of pride, decided instead to stack the papers she had finished retrieving back on her desk.

She would have kept up the menial work had a strange creaking groan not rang out.

Peridot wasn’t sure what she had anticipated seeing when she turned around, but Jasper nuzzling and nudging at a metal cabinet had not registered as a likely outcome. “Jasper!” She shouted across the room, hands curling to fists at her sides. Jasper didn’t pay her any attention, starting to use the unit as a makeshift back scratcher after she knocked it over. The noise of metal meeting the spikes of Jasper’s back had Peridot wincing. “ _Jasper_!” She shouted only to be ignored once more as Jasper mauled the container. Peridot felt her blood boil. How they managed to fit her through the door was something of a _wondrous curiosity_ to Peridot as she was much too large to be interacting with _anything_ in here.

There was a lengthy groan from the piece of furniture and then it snapped alongside Peridot’s patience. “Stop rubbing your _cumbersome_ and _disgusting_ body over my _things_!”

That seemed to grab Jasper’s attention, the strange dance she had taken with the cabinet stilling. Peridot crossed her arms across her chest, ready to continue to discipline her rowdy friend but stopped as Jasper made a pitifully low groan Peridot could only guess translated into a whine and dropped unceremoniously to the ground.

She had expected her companion to give into anger; for her own words to be drowned in a chorus of barks. Not this though, not defeat.

“Jasper?” Peridot asked, the anger in her frame quick to shift toward uncertainty and worry. She uncrossed her arms and nervously made her way over to the collapsed gem. Jasper seemed to deflate even further when Peridot neared, her chest beginning to breathe with noise. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you today. You’re usually - well not any less handsy, or any less noisy, or needy, or dramatic, or rude, or-” A bark stopped her from ticking off anymore fingers for her growing list, eyes softening a bit. “Sorry, but you’re usually a lot more _together_.”

Again, that appeared to be the incorrect choice of words. Peridot watched as Jasper shifted so she was curled away from Peridot, her shoulder rising and falling with every great breath of air she would take. Her mane seemed to bristle, thicken almost defensively as Peridot stared. “Jasper?” The response that merited was a rumbled chuff. Peridot suddenly felt decidedly Not Very Good about her actions. She cradled an arm, nervously shifting her weight from one foot to the other as she went over her last few words in her head.

Perhaps they were a little harsh. She did have a tendency for digging rather deep; for speaking before thinking. She knew Jasper didn’t exactly _enjoy_ being reminded of her new appearance.

Peridot exhaled lightly as she sunk down onto her knees, slowly shuffling closer and closer to Jasper until she could reach out and sink her fingers into her mane. Jasper visibly twitched at the touch, and Peridot almost retracted her hand before Jasper pushed back into her palm.

Permission granted, Peridot set to work to soothing her friend, teasing her digits through the smooth fur on her head and back. It didn’t take long before Jasper was shifting, rolling onto her stomach and turning to her head to rest beside Peridot’s knee. A horn poked uncomfortably against the side of her thigh, but for once she thought better of voicing her complaints.

Instead Peridot took to running both her hands through Jasper’s wild and generous mane.

“Look I’m… I want to apologize for the things I had voiced. I shouldn’t have let my irritation take a hold of me like that. I’m sorry Jasper.” Peridot gave a pause in the silence, her hands sinking deeper against Jasper; coaxing a soft purr from her broad chest. “I’m stressed sure,” she started, gesturing aimlessly with a hand she freed from Jasper’s hair. Jasper mock nipped at it, and Peridot got the cue; bringing her hand back to scratch at her head. “But, _so are you._ ” She gave her a long look, let her gaze roll over the strange shape of her companion. “I know it can’t be easy…”

It seemed an obvious remark to make, but Jasper did not scold her for it. Rather she moved closer, the strained pull of her tense muscles relaxing some. Peridot kept the motions of her hands steady as she watched Jasper curl around her; place her heavy head in Peridot’s lap. She felt her lips quirk at the corners, eyes softening with fondness as Jasper breathed low and deep. “Adequately comfortable?” Peridot found herself asking rhetorically, no bite to the soft timber her voice had taken.

As if providing an answer, Jasper pressed closer; her breath fluttering against Peridot’s stomach as she purred thick and heavy.

Peridot stilled as that rolling sensation once more greeted her thighs and core, her throat going dry as Jasper nuzzled against her. _Stars_ , she felt nothing but sensitive; could feel the pulse and throb of her need through her fingertips. It was her turn to take a breath, trying to use the sensation to relax as she watched Jasper’s tail flick lazily to and fro. Were she a weaker gem she would be keening. As it were she was barely restraining that noise. She focused on running her fingers through Jasper’s fur, tried to ignore the want and hunger of her frame.

“I take it this soft vocalization you do is when you’re…. Relaxed?” Peridot let her fingers scratch harder, watching out of the corner of her eye as Jasper’s leg twitched and her tail swished a little faster. She gave a small snort, looking down at the gem in her lap. “How endearing.” Jasper only pressed a hand to her face in response as if trying to shut her up. Peridot shook it off, her gut rolling as Jasper’s purring grew drawn and heavy.

She needed a distraction.

“To be honest,” Peridot started speaking without thought, tried to ignore the way Jasper’s too sharp jaw brushed against her thighs with each breath. “I don’t find your new appearance unappealing.” When she spoke again it was quieter; softer. ” _Quite the opposite actually_.” Peridot felt a blush flicker to life along the tops of her cheeks. Her gaze lingered on the spikes that lined her form, followed the thick line of muscle from shoulder to forearm; stopped on the dangerous glint of her claws. “Different perhaps but, it is very striking; very... _powerful_ looking.”

It was as if saying those words aloud unlocked the floodgates of her mind. Jasper was entirely alien looking like this, strange and almost organic. But there was an appeal to it Peridot couldn’t put her finger on. Jasper had always struck an imposing cut, perfect and gorgeous from the moment she had burst free of the Earth's crust. Now she was messy, chaotic and powerful like disasters. She looked wild and bestial; predatory in a way she couldn’t quite capture before.

_Hungry_.

Peridot wondered what it would be like to be consumed; to have this wicked and greedy thing upon her.

She started from her thoughts as Jasper shifted further into her lap, each exhale hot and heavy; teasing against the crux of her need. Peridot’s fingers once more found themselves twisted into Jasper’s mane. She forced a lip between her teeth, muffled the sigh that threatened to pour free of her pinched lips. She couldn't help her thigh from quaking, couldn’t stop the flutter of sensitivity.

Jasper drew her head up a few inches in reaction, a heavy hand coming down to press into the thick of her shaking thigh. Those thick digits felt like a brand upon her skin, the clawed tip of her thumb teasing mindless circles into the inside of her thigh.

Peridot tried to hold Jasper’s gaze, but she could feel warmth bloom across her face; her focus drawing away from those horns to where Jasper’s jagged mouth hid a flash of pink. She wanted to kiss her at once, felt herself leaning forward with want painting her mind fresh of images of that dreadful maw against her.

Peridot stopped herself before her depravity became anymore embarrassingly obvious, felt a frown cut sharply across her mouth as she tossed her head to the side and freed her gaze. “ _What_?” She found herself demanding from her tightly pressed lips, gaze peeking from the corner of her eyes to meet Jasper’s sightless stare. “Why do you keep staring you c-clod?!” Shame and humiliation swirled in her gut, fueled and goading on the need settled there. Her blush only grew as she bit her tongue, tried to stop herself from making an even bigger scene.

She briefly considered physically fleeing but that same impressive strength she had been fantasizing about currently held her neatly in place. Her brows set heavy on her face, lips pursing as she tried to think of something to say, a way to explain and excuse herself. Whatever solution her brain formulated stuttered and paused as Jasper stole her attention.

Peridot had never been licked before, and for all accounts as Jasper’s thick and bristled tongue laved over her throat and under her chin, it was disgusting, viscous, and completely torrid.

Peridot squirmed pointedly, shame somehow only fueling her arousal and rendering her completely mute as her heart raced. It was absolutely filthy and Peridot couldn’t help but _love_ every second of it. The ache of her core only doubled, longed and lusted, her clit throbbing almost painfully at the seat of her wet cunt.

She could only imagine how that mouth would feel _elsewhere_.

Peridot gasped as Jasper’s feverish tongue was against her once more, the sharp and harsh sensation of teeth faintly grazing against her jaw only heightening her sensitivity and pulling a whimper from her throat.

Jasper seemed to stop at the noise, pull free from a grip Peridot only just realized she had on the other gem’s horns. Uncertainty made Peridot freeze, fear of rejection keeping her throat tight and dry. But Jasper didn’t make move to leave, rather she settled her head back in Peridot’s lap and nosed at the soft of her stomach and thighs with the sharp edge to her gem. The purr Jasper had adopted was quick to revert into a growl, the hand on Peridot’s thigh prodding with nails as Jasper’s free hand reached past her hip and dug into the curve of her small back.

Whatever space between them disappeared in that moment, Jasper’s face burying low along her stomach with deep pull of air. Peridot’s eyes went wide. “You’ve been… _smelling_ me.” Her gut rolled at the sudden realization, cunt throbbing as a keening whine fell from her lips. Jasper pressed lower; jaw and teeth sliding along the lips of her entrance as she _scented_. “You k-knew the… whole time!?” Her mouth stumbled over a moan as Jasper’s thick tongue rolled against the crotch of her suit. “You ahh… clod you-... you…” Peridot found herself unable to continue her rant, eyes drawn to Jasper’s lower half as the other gem twisted to present herself.

“Oh _wow_ …”

Peridot felt a molten shiver run down her spine, heat blossoming thick and needy in her core. “That’s impressively… _big_.” Her grip tightened against Jasper’s mane as her eyes ran the length of Jasper’s orange and red striped phallus. It was already weeping at it’s thick head, coated in slick from her wet slit.

Another draw of Peridot’s acrid scent had Jasper groaning, her cock twitching as more of it pulled free of her sheath. “Stars, and you’re not even completely hard yet, are you?” Peridot felt it all in her clit, shuddered against that cruel maw on another roll of Jasper’s feverish tongue. She suddenly felt as though she were boiling; Jasper’s sweltering touch on her thighs and back, against her stomach and sex. Still, her attention remained fixed on Jasper’s own need.

“Is this what’s been… bothering you?” Peridot wet her lips, breath shaky as she continued. “I can… I can assist you with that… if- if you require help that is.” Her voice was timid as she stumbled over her words, but still she sounded almost foreign to herself; could barely believe those words to have crawled from her lips. Not with how husked and low her tone had grown, how thick and dripping with want she sounded.

More wondrous was Jasper’s reaction.

Peridot felt Jasper’s grip tighten, claws finally puncturing her suit and beginning to press into her flesh. She couldn’t focus on that however, not as Jasper’s mouth opened wide to take another breath; as her jaw twitched and her teeth slipped easily through the fabric on her thighs. Peridot whimpered against the almost cold sensation, but before she could start to grind and rut Jasper moved her face. It was a slow, hesitant action, as if Jasper wanted nothing more than to devour her then and there, but she let go of Peridot, looked all parts predator and mighty as she languidly pushed up onto her hands and stared down at Peridot. Peridot watched her fur covered chest heave and pant before meeting her face, seeing her crown nod.

She didn’t need to be told twice.

_Still_ …

Peridot reached out into the space Jasper had forged between them, let her hands trail along her neck to her shoulder. Her fingers pressed into the muscled flesh there, curiously unfurled and ghosted along spikes and spots. It wasn’t long before her mouth was following suit, tracing the same path her venturing fingers took with gentle presses of her lips. Jasper purred gently in response, her claws scratching against the old wood of the floor. Peridot had always wanted to touch Jasper like this, to marvel over her strength and form.

To _worship_ her.

She felt something like thankful she was finally given the opportunity as she pressed further; _lower_.

It was hotter against Jasper’s flank and stomach than under the weight of her head, the hard and smooth press of her skin almost searing where Peridot rested against on her knees. She was not deterred, continued the soft trail of fingers and mouth as she reached her hips. She let her tongue poke free as she kissed low along her stomach, watched eagerly as Jasper’s phallus twitched and seemed to strain toward her.

Peridot considered teasing her in that moment of sucking soft marks low against her stomach. She could of kiss and touch around her pelvis, thighs; coax something primal and desperate out of Jasper. Her hands trailed lower, followed the line of her stomach. But, she didn’t trust herself to commit to it; she wanted nothing more than to feel Jasper in whatever and every capacity she could.

Peridot almost purred herself when her fingers slid along the the feverish length of Jasper’s phallus, felt her clit pulse as Jasper sighed heavy behind her and lifted her leg higher out of the way. She found herself scooting closer, running her fingers curiously over the the ridges of her shaft. It twitched once more, and Peridot eagerly wrapped her hand around it.

Or tried to.

_Big_ was decidedly an understatement; her small hand barely managed to cover half of Jasper’s girth while she was still soft. Peridot let her hand start a slow cycle of stroking up and down Jasper’s twitching length, her free hand reaching out to join as she tightened her grip. Jasper only growled from behind her, low and soft as Peridot worked pre free of Jasper’s cock. She watched that weeping head with greedy eyes, stroking faster along that throbbing shaft before finding her lips pressed there.

The kiss was quick and chaste, Jasper almost too warm against her soft lips. Jasper’s reaction was pained and desperate; a drawn hiss echoing the sound of her nails digging into and cracking the wooden planks of the floor. Peridot smugly ran her tongue along her shining lips, at once she wanted to hear more; _taste_ more. Her grip tightened along Jasper’s hardening cock, coaxed more and more pre from her twitching head before lapping it up with two eager swipes of her small tongue.

Jasper almost tasted sweet.

It was that thought that prompted her to press kisses along the underside of her phallus, to drag her tongue up it’s slicked length before sinking the wide head of it into her mouth with a moan. Jasper groaned, and Peridot felt an instinctive and sharp thrust into the back of her throat in reaction. Peridot’s eyes pricked with tears as she gagged, sputtering as she hastily pulled Jasper free of her mouth and stopped the idle motions of her hands.

Jasper seemed to realize her mistake in that moment, her chest rumbling with coos and soft brays as she nudged her crown gently against her shaking back in what Peridot could only assume was an apology. “It’s… fine, but if you do that again I will bite you.” She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, taking a steadying breath before letting her hands resume their rolling touch. Her mouth followed shortly after, teasing laps of her tongue easing along the tip of her cock. It twitched against her lips, but there was no thrust to meet her throat as her mouth parted around its width.

Peridot managed to get the head in her mouth with only a little difficulty, letting it throb and slide against her tongue before pulling free with a lewd sounding pop. She repeated that action a few more times, bobbing her head along Jasper’s phallus as the larger gem started to growl. She felt too hot, her cheek branding against the muscles of Jasper’s stomach, could feel the vibrations of her growls against her tightly coiled frame.

A faint whine fell from her soft lips as she worked more of that sweltering length into her tight mouth. Her tongue was coated in the sweet tang of Jasper’s slick, something saltier and thick settling with every twitch of her cock.

And then she was pushing that phallus further back, letting it edge her mouth open more and more as it began to slide down her throat. Peridot could feel the beginnings of drool as her mouth stretched uncomfortably open, but she didn’t stop; not as Jasper whined behind her. She echoed it with one of her own, freed a hand so it could settle against the damp spot between her thighs. Her fingers were entirely sloppy and eager, pressed harshly through her suit at her clit as her jaw began to ache tenderly.

Peridot’s leg twitched, her cunt begging to be filled as Jasper’s cock shifted further down her throat. Saliva began to bubble free of her lips, prompted her to try and swallow some of the fluids in her mouth. Jasper howled in response, her thighs going tight and still as the muscles of Peridot’s throat rolled over the head of that too wide cock.

There was the loud crack of something behind her, and Peridot’s surprise had her pulling her drooling mouth free of Jasper’s shaft. She watched strands of cum and saliva break obscenely between them, her tongue quickly running along her sweet tasting lips as she turned around. What greeted her eyes was the sight of Jasper panting, the floorboards by her clawed hands uprooted and splintered; shattered pieces and chips littering the floor around her frame.

Jasper’s mane bristled, looked as wild as the heave of her chest. “Are you alri-” Peridot’s words were cut off as Jasper moved, rolled onto her front and out of Peridot's grip. She was a moment away from repeating the question when Jasper approached; had her heavy crown pushing against the swell of Peridot’s chest until she toppled onto her back. There was no moment between that and the sensation of Jasper’s growling maw against her mouth.

Peridot kissed her instinctively, but it was admittedly difficult finding a way to make their mouths fit; or it was difficult until Peridot slid her tongue against Jasper’s, rolled it over those pointed teeth as her hands sunk into Jasper’s mane of white.

Jasper seemed to entertain her for a few moments, let her kiss and suck, before her mouth was moving down, the thick muscle of her tongue laving at her throat and then her chest. Even with her suit on Peridot could feel the addicting pull of Jasper’s rough tongue; the burrs catching against the peaks of her breasts. She felt it all in her clit, let out a pathetic and simpering whimper as she felt Jasper’s hand push open her thighs; a thick thumb and claw grazing her entrance. Peridot’s clit throbbed as Jasper’s mouth was on her again, claws sinking into the holes along her suit before there was the sound if fabric ripping.

Peridot felt excitement spark up her spine, cool air brushing against her desperate and aching need, rolling along her now bared thighs and stomach. Another chorus of whimpers poured from her throat, something of a _please_ to the edge of her voice. Jasper didn’t seem to pick it up, or maybe chose against it as she drew her cruel maw free of Peridot’s chest. She looked to admire her work, to admire the teal blush of Peridot’s cunt as her thumb trailed along the outside of her puffy lips. The touch lingered for a moment, and Peridot half thought she would be branded there; her small chest heaved, cheeks heated as she watched Jasper give a glance around the room.

Peridot felt frustration bloom at the negligence, was a breath away from demanding her attention before Jasper beat her to the punch. She felt helpless as Jasper pressed her mouth against her again, grazing her teeth against Peridot’s bruising lips until she parted them with a heavy sigh. Jasper mimicked her own actions from before, her thick and feverish tongue pressing into her mouth to slide against her teeth. She didn’t stop there however, leaving Peridot squirming and moaning as her tongue pressed along her own before sliding down her throat.

As if that wasn’t overwhelming enough, Jasper’s thick thumb began to rub nonsensical circles into her hip; her touch nearly brushing her clit on every sloppy curve. Peridot swallowed a moan, and subsequently more of Jasper’s tongue as the gem above her groaned once more.

And then Jasper stepped back, pulled the length of her torrid tongue free before pressing one last ‘kiss’ to Peridot’s bobbing throat. Peridot whined at the loss of contact, but quieted as the large hand on her thigh shifted to her rear before lifting her. She instinctively grabbed at one of Jasper’s horns and only half watched where Jasper was dragging her.

Most of Peridot’s attention as it were, was focused on the sharp rolls of her own hips; of the broiling pressure against her clit as she rut against the thick of Jasper’s hand. Jasper paid her no mind, seemingly determined before settling her down against something. Peridot winced on contact of her cold metal desk, shifting from side to side before Jasper seemed to lose patience and pushed her back. There was the sound of cracking next to her where Jasper placed her hand, and Peridot managed to see the familiar green glint of her visor.

Her visor that was now in several pieces under her companion’s weight.

There was a irate tirade on the tip of her tongue, but all that came out was a strangled moan as Jasper _finally_ let that sweltering tongue slide against her need. Her thighs immediately braced against Jasper’s face as the gem gave another long and slow lick, that wet muscle parting the folds of her cunt before she snagged against the soft swell of her clit.

Peridot’s vision went white, hands clawing at the papers around her as a song of metal clangs met her ears.

She came back from that high moments later, her lagging brain realizing as she glanced skyward the ceiling was void of all her tools; her grasp on the metal null. Part of her wanted to be disappointed, most of them would break from a fall of that height, but she couldn’t feel anything outside of searing as Jasper gave another lazy lap at her entrance. Peridot moaned as the point of her tongue briefly dipped into her wet and quaking entrance in a feeling Peridot wished she could follow.

Instead of continuing what she had started, Peridot watched as Jasper shifted some; half crawling up onto the desk and hovering above her. She only realized why as Jasper’s cock teased along her slit with a sloppy jerk of her hips, as the head of her phallus caught on her entrance and began to slide in. As Jasper tried to _mount_ her. Peridot’s eyes went wide, her hands reaching up to tug on the fur of Jasper’s chest with urgency. “Jasper! You can’t-” Her voice died with a keening whine, Jasper slowly pushing more of herself inward with a rolling purr. Peridot’s toes curled as she was stretched, discomfort a breath away from pain.“J-Jasper please- _f-fuck_ , you won’t fit! Jasper, no!”

There was a breath Peridot feared Jasper wouldn’t listen, but the larger gem stilled almost immediately; the throb of her cock rolling against the walls of her cunt. Peridot could see the tension in Jasper’s herculean arms, heard her claws rake against the metal desk as she pulled out with a pitiful and low whine. Peridot found herself whining as well, sorely missing that sensation of fullness the moment she was freed of it. She wanted nothing more than to take every inch of Jasper, but she wasn’t sure that was a possibility; not as that length settled against her stomach, its weeping head nestled between her breasts.

Shape-shifting was unfortunately out of the equation for either of them and the last thing she looked forward to was sitting through an awkward morning discussion of exactly how she had been poofed with the gems.

Peridot let her small hands work at Jasper’s impressive length, her tongue peeking out to wet her lips. “I-... I think I have a proposal.” Peridot’s chest hammered as she felt that warm and slick weight against her, tried not to get too distracted as she reached skyward to tug at one of Jasper’s horns. “I need you to- to… uhh, go _down there_ again.” She felt her blush double its efforts against her cheeks, feeling something like foolish as her lips twisted.

Jasper seemed to debate the request for a moment, her hips rocking idly for a few more rounds before she finally stalled and shifted her paws back onto the floor. Before Peridot was able to clarify the rest of her intentions, Jasper’s tongue was parting her folds; that thick muscle lapping over her entrance as the burrs caught and tugged sweetly at the hood of her clit. Whatever words she had intended to say came out as a drawn moan, her back arching as lights danced behind her eyelids.

Stars it felt so good it almost hurt, the throb of her clit soothed with every continued lap of Jasper’s tongue; the teasing sensation of that too sharp jaw brushing against her thighs. Her hips rolled in response, hands slinking into Jasper’s mane as that tongue began to press inward, as Peridot coated Jasper’s maw shiny with slick.

Peridot whimpered, let the walls of her cunt roll and quake around that invading muscle as Jasper pushed further and deeper into her. It wasn’t until Jasper was pulling out and eagerly licking up the slick that came free that Peridot remembered her intentions, her chest fluttering and breathless. “W-wait… wait, wait wait.” Jasper seemed disinclined to listen to her anymore, pressing closer between her thighs and swirling her sweltering tongue sloppily against Peridot’s clit. She grit her teeth against the sensation, squirmed as she shook her head. Jasper stilled her movement with a heavy paw, teeth nipping briefly into a thigh. “Ahhh Jasper please, wait I-... _Stars_.” Her voiced turned guttural as Jasper forced her tongue as deep as it would go into Peridot’s tight cunt, let it roll before dragging that bristled thing free in a sensation that had Peridot vision blot and a cry escape her panting mouth.

Her chest heaved in the lull of Jasper’s attention, slowly regaining her bearings as that familiar chortling growl met her ears. Peridot shot a glare between her legs, her thigh quaking at every hot pant of air brushing against her cunt. “S-stop laughing you clod.” Jasper ignored that request, giving another long drag of her tongue against Peridot’s drooling entrance. “Stars Jasper, I didn’t imply… for you to do _that_.” She took a breath to quell the fluttering and _wanton_ sound of her voice. “My intent was for you to lick my thighs.” Jasper’s head tilted in a way that easily signaled her confusion, but she obeyed nonetheless.

Peridot watched as Jasper took her mouth to the inside of her thighs, drawing her wide tongue slowly up and leaving saliva and slick in her wake. She hissed under her breath as Jasper went to work on the other thigh, lapping and coating it in a thick sheen with her too warm tongue. Peridot wasn’t sure why, but watching Jasper lick and nip at her thighs was almost as lewd as watching her mouth work at _other_ parts of her anatomy. She was inclined to let Jasper continue her work, but between her own aching core and each teasing flash of Jasper’s twitching length Peridot thought better of it.

“Come back up here.” She tapped beside her, watched as the larger gem pressed both hands to either side of her head again. Jasper tilted her head, and Peridot found a smile worm across her lips. Emboldened by Jasper’s confusion she slipped the shoulders of her torn suit down, quickly shed it and tossed it aside with quickly forgotten nerves. “ _Closer,_ Jasper.” Peridot could hear the clicks of Jasper’s hooves as she moved before that feverish length was pressed intimately against her.

Peridot sighed, shifting her hips until Jasper was coaxed into grinding against her once more. She gave no warning as she brought her knees skyward and pressed her thighs neatly together. Jasper reacted with a telling groan above her, her hips twitching as Peridot’s thighs squeezed at the thick of her shaft. It didn’t take more than a breath before Jasper was moving again, her cock slowly sliding through her tight and slicked thighs with a rumbling growl. Peridot met it with a whimper of her own, her back arching as that ridged shaft rolled against the face of her clit.

Jasper kept that slow rhythm of her thrusts, her cock drooling torrid and sticky against Peridot’s quivering stomach with a steady and low growl. It was absolutely sweltering beneath Jasper, humid and oppressive. She felt hot all over as Jasper continued to frot against her clit and fuck into her thighs, felt as though she were melting as her fingers tightened into the fur of Jasper’s chest; as she panted and heaved in the scant space between them. She could feel her own core ache, cunt throb and pulse as slick began to spill free with each forceful rock of Jasper’s hips.

One of Jasper’s hands found itself gripping around her twined calves on her next thrust, shifting them to the side and out of the way of her steady motions. Jasper’s pace hastened further at the new angle, each ridge of that phallus sliding quicker and quicker against her pulsing clit as she pounded forward against the desk. Peridot could only mewl at the sensation, at the harsh feeling of her gut sinking and burning. The blush on her face raged, bloomed while she watched and ogled over the completely obscene visual of that striped cock cresting between her thighs.

And the noises Jasper made above her; the heavy panting of her chest, thundering growls between groans molten and hungry. Peridot felt her head spin, the grip she held on Jasper’s chest going loose as the large gem shifted further above her; brought a claw thick into the wall behind her.

Peridot’s touch sought out that throbbing length, let Jasper fuck into her hands as her small digits wrapped eagerly around that girth with a tight squeeze. The next beat had that horrible maw against her lips, Jasper’s tongue laving at her chin and lips before a roll of that steady pressure against her clit had Peridot’s mouth parting wide with a moan. At once Jasper’s too large tongue was in her mouth, pushing past her own and toward the back of her mouth. The gasp she went to take turned into a gag, her chest going tight as more of that muscle curled down her throat and the unfamiliar sensation of choking bloomed urgent in her mind.

She wished the discomfort wasn’t addictive, wished the disgust that rolled in her gut didn’t make her ache with need and want as Jasper panted hot and heavy against her face; as her clit rubbed raw along every ridge to Jasper’s shaft.

The intensity only grew, the fervor of Jasper’s thrusts going frantic between her slicked thighs and sticky hands as Jasper pulled that tongue free of her throat. Peridot whined with a desperate pull of air through her mouth, the arc in her back going sharp and the muscles in her thighs tight. Jasper let out a noise that was all animal in response, that cock twitching harshly between her thighs while Peridot greedily rocked her slicked entrance along it’s heated length, coaxed that dizzying feeling into an inferno.

One that blazed and burned, that had Peridot’s throat too tight for noise; had her hands brace along the wall for support as Jasper’s eager pace turned harsh and pounding; rocked her small frame forcibly against the groaning desk. Her head swam, chest pounding as her core ached and throbbed with arousal; nails biting into the wood of the walls. The whimpering gasps for air matched only by the echoing growl and pant of Jasper above her. It was all she could do to not be overwhelmed, swallowed wholey by this desperate passion; the raw _want_ that had the touch along her thighs turn bruising to the prick of those claws.

Peridot felt something molten swell at the base of Jasper’s shaft on the next sloppy thrust, the blistering heat between her thighs pulsing before those large hips finally stuttered and froze to the sound of a drawn and discordant howl.

She felt it before she saw it, something too warm and vicious shooting up her stomach and onto her chest as a whine clawed free of her heaving chest. Peridot peeked her eyes open in the next breath, watched Jasper carefully as that hulking frame twitched and hovered over her; traced the deep gouge in the wall that followed the line of Jasper’s powerful claws. Heat washed over her again, eyes turning lidded and dazed as she understood that she was the cause of this; she had rendered Jasper so mindless.

The ache between her legs only pulsed harder; thrummed as slick pooled between their combined sexes.

As if knowing she was being watched Jasper’s crown lowered, the jagged curve of her mouth encompassing Peridot’s vision as she released her thighs from that brutish grip; had a gasp and hiss fall from Peridot’s small and twisting lips. She felt sore, weak, but there was still something she wanted; _needed_. Her small fingers quickly slipped between her thighs and the soft weight of Jasper’s cock, more than eager to seek out her clit and finish what had been started. The first touch had her thigh twitch, pulled a soft whisper of a plea from her lips, before she found a rhythm against the aching swell of her clit.

Jasper seemed inclined to watch the strange shapes she could feel her face making, and Peridot was _inclined_ to let her even as her cheeks flushed and her gaze flicked away both bashful and eager. There was something intimate, addictive and heavy about being watched as she toyed with herself; as she fucked her fingers into her dripping and sticky entrance. Something humiliating; vulnerable. Even lewder was the fact that she knew all of the wetness she found was not her own, that she was driving Jasper’s tacky and thick cum into her cunt. Her arousal burned as she thrust deeper and deeper, a moan pulling her mouth wide.

Jasper moved at the noise, bodily; had that cock slipping between her thighs and raw against her sex as her companion took a step back onto the floor. She didn’t pause for a breath, and Peridot couldn’t bite back the grovelling whimper that sang from her throat as Jasper’s broiling tongue worked up the line of her stomach; cleaned up the _mess_ she had left. That mouth didn’t stop there, had Peridot’s brows furrowing as Jasper licked at the peaks of her breasts; teased her teeth against those soft swells with neither gentleness or deftness. Peridot timed every nip and every lap of that tongue with the touches to her clit, groaned and twitched as she began to rut against her own hand.

Peridot’s touch was quick to turn sloppy, eager like the kisses and licks upon her body, but before she could forgo all sense of thought Jasper took it from her with an unexpected roll of her tongue over her cunt and fingers. An action she repeated not a breath later, causing Peridot’s toes to curl as she gasped and parted her leaking entrance with her shaking fingers; let that tongue sink deep into her; let Jasper taste and have all of her. Jasper needed no further instruction, and Peridot found her free hand sinking into that mane of white as her hips began to rock and twitch at each feverish lap or thrust of Jasper’s tongue.

The all too desperate twitch of her hips was stopped as Jasper’s paw pressed against her stomach, claws seeking purchase as she dragged Peridot even closer; had the edge of her gem nosing against her swollen clit. Peridot was at once helpless, desperately trying to move, rock, _fuck_ forwards despite her position; one that Jasper seemed unsatisfied with as she growled low in her throat and pulled her impossibly close to continue the never-ending roll of her tongue.

Jasper’s limited patience reared it’s irritated crown in the next moment as Peridot felt herself tugged completely free of the desk, felt her stomach drop for an entirely different reason as Jasper held her upside down against her and stumbled backwards on her hind hooves until her spiked spine met the centerpiece of the lighthouse. Before Peridot had a chance to demand to be righted, Jasper reclined slightly and nosed her way between Peridot’s thighs once more. Her protest died on her lips the moment that tongue was lapping eagerly against her, those thick and heavy paws holding her flush against Jasper’s chest as her blood debated following gravity or her arousal as Jasper’s tongue fucked deeper into her at this new angle. Peridot’s digits found themselves digging into Jasper’s mane once more, desperate for stability as that drooling maw turned entirely greedy and demanding; as that tongue flicked fast and rough against her clit.

The hazy feeling of sex was only furthered as blood rushed to her head, as her vision swam and her gasps grew pitched and watery. She could feel the cool drag of drool and cum as it slid down her feverish body, as strings of slick dripped onto her cheeks and lips past the heated brand of Jasper’s touch. “J-Jasper!” Stars she felt so good, couldn’t help the idle quaking of her hips as teeth edged along her thighs and pelvis; couldn’t stop the mumbled and pitched begging for more and _more_ as that thick tongue buried deeper into her twitching and throbbing cunt. Filled and emptied her in equal breathtaking turns.

The taut twitching of her muscles came to an end as Jasper pulled free, drew that bristled tongue against her drooling entrance and pulled skyward to tug roughly against her clit. The sensation boiled, felt like far too much and still not enough as her eyes slammed shut and Jasper did it again and _again_. Peridot’s frame arched and convulsed, the flames of her arousal bubbling before spilling outwards as a cry mumbled and fell from her lips.

But Jasper didn’t stop even as that peak came and settled, the twist of her tongue only rolling faster; turning cruel and demanding against her clit. Peridot’s nails pricked against Jasper’s tough skin, the furrow of her brows digging deeper as she shook; tried in vain to shift away from the burning ache between her legs, the overwhelming sensation beginning to quake in her whole form. “Jasper Jasper J-Jasper… ahh w-wa… _J-Jasper_!” It was all she could do to brace herself against the roll of that tongue, could feel her teeth slipping into the thick of her own lip as she tried to find any kind of relief from this new torment.

It came in the form of another orgasm, an entirely guttural moan breaking the grip she had on her lip as she convulsed in Jasper’s tightening grip; paws pressing deep against her chest and stomach. Her voice cracked as she begged, and petered out _please_ finally prompting Jasper to stop as she felt something pulse and spill from her cunt. She was unceremoniously let go of in that moment, sliding limp down the curve of Jasper’s stomach until she found her tremoring frame thankfully pressed against the cool of the wooden floors.

Peridot remained like that for a long moment, only opening her watery eyes as the sound of Jasper’s telling laugh met her muffled hearing. The sight of Jasper licking her shining maw was what greeted her, the gentle shakes of her broad shoulders as she chortled more. Peridot wanted nothing more than to smack her and demand for her to be quiet, but as it were all she could do was manage to pant and gasp; twitch against the cool settling between her legs. A cool that was quickly replaced by Jasper as she settled her heated frame next to her, drew her tongue against Peridot’s bleeding lip as consciousness fully returned to her.

And then _excitement_ ; addictive heat exploding in her chest.

“That was…” Peridot found herself hard pressed to find the perfect word to describe it, fingers pressing against her curving lips as her toes tapped giddy against the floor. Her teal eyes flicked between Jasper and their surroundings; to the whirlwind of destruction this gem had left in her wake. It would be near impossible to falsify the claw marks on everything to the Crystal Gems but, well, “ _Wow_.” The word was adequate enough, Peridot decided at once, turning toward her companion and sinking eagerly against that warmth as her whole frame buzzed and thrummed; twitched with aftershocks and tremors. “Jasper, that was _wow_.”

She felt entirely boneless, couldn’t help but sink closer to Jasper even as her cheeks blushed with uncertainty. Peridot felt a little… _needy_ , but it did little to distract her from the sudden clarity she felt in her bumbling head. “I think I… really needed that; all that avoiding Lapis.” Peridot made a face as a laugh came pitched from the back of her throat. “Who knew it would be _that_ stressful.” A pause. “Though nothing is ever _simple_ with her, is it?” Rhetorical rantings aside, there was a point somewhere there she was headed toward. Peridot let her tongue run over the bruise of her lips.

“Perhaps I should cease my evasion of her...” But would she be ready to face her? It was impossible to say; there was still so much hurt nestled between her ribs.

Still a lingering stab of betrayal.

“What about you?” The inquisitive tone of her voice faltered under its on weight as Jasper made a soft whirl of a noise, her head craning off elsewhere. “Oh, right I…” She wanted to bite her tongue for being so foolish, rather she let her fingers trace roll against the curve of her warm and striped stomach. Jasper relaxed some, no longer avoided her presence as Peridot worked up the nerve to apologize. “I’m sorry Jasper.” She was sorry for a lot of things. “I was never certain which way your anxiety leaned; avoidance, longing?” It was still so hard to tell; still so much left unanswered of what happened inside of _Malachite_.

Peridot found her fingers drum nervously as she wet her lips, the beat of her heart suddenly racing as she came to a tentative conclusion; a suggestion. She found herself on her hands and knees in the next beat, lips pressing against Jasper’s gemstone and trying to quell the nervous roll of her stomach as she pulled back. “It’s not much to offer but, if you would like... we could face her together?”

She had been prepared for the cold sting of rejection, fearing it but needing to say something all the same. Rather she felt her lips quirk in surprise as Jasper returned the gesture, pressed that sharp gemstone against the curve of her own. “O-oh… I… that would be a yes… I hadn’t-” Peridot forcibly shook herself to stop her inane mumbling, focusing on the task at hand even as nerves made her stomach sink and chest sing at once. “Tomorrow?” Jasper nodded and Peridot found herself mimicking the action perhaps with too much gusto, eager to bury her burning face into the soft fur of Jasper’s chest. “Okay, tomorrow Jasper. It’s going to be okay, I promise.” Her voice was muffled but Jasper heard her all the same, had a paw settle along her back.

_“Per…”_


End file.
